


Broken Toys Trailer

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Babies im so sorry, Brainwashing, Deaths, F/F, F/M, FUCK LILLY, Walkers, alternate deaths, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: I COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL NOVEMBER OKAYOnly hours had passed sense the raiders attack...and things were only getting worse.





	Broken Toys Trailer

"Clem?" The girl looked down sadly to AJ, "Why do people have funerals?". Clementine frowned, looking at Marlon's grave before her. "It's to honor those you've lost." She spoke, frowning. She glanced around, seeing Ruby, Tenn, and Aasim mourning their fallen friend.

"They took them. All four of them. They fucking took them and yet here we are mourning the fucker that caused this problem in the first place!" Mitch shouted. "Mitch calm down!" Ruby shouted. "Calm down Ruby?! Calm down?! Are you fucking thick?!"

"They took Omar," Clem glares at Lilly, "Willy," gripping her knife tightly, "Brody," the girl ran forward yelling, "hell Clementine, they took Louis!". The girl yelled as she was knocked off her feet, falling hard on her back. The girl grunted, straining to get up, only to have a foot planted down on her chest, keeping her pinned to the ground. Lilly sneered, tilting her head at the girl beneath her.

Aasim sat silently on a cot, grimacing in pain as Ruby tried to treat his injury. "Jesus Aasim..." Ruby gasped out looking at the injury, the boy sadly looking back at her. Clem shook her head, looking at Aasim. "Is he going to be okay?" Clementine asked, looking nervous as she stood on top of the school looking at the boy before her. "Clementine, I'm gonna be really honest...I don't know.". Concern crossed her features as she stepped forward, making her way to where he stood, her eyes widening.

"Where are they?!" Mitch yelled, throwing Abel to the ground, rage clear in his features. Abel chuckled, Clem and Violet looking terrified within a forest, both only armed with a knife and cleaver. "Their already gone kid." Abel spoke, Violet's eyes widening as she looked around them, "And if they ain't, they will be soon.". Clem looked at all the walkers around them, flinching as she saw a familiar figure.

Rosie began loudly barking, growling, Tenn standing besides her horrified. "Clem!" AJ shouted, making Clem look around in shock. Mitch glared, gripping the knife in his hand. "With or without you." Mitch looked up from the knife, a look of fury on his face.

"Clem, why did you save me?" Violet asked, making Clem look at her in horror, seeing the predicament the girl found herself in. "Who are you going to save now Clementine?" A familiar voice bitterly asked her. Her amber eyes were wide in fear, completely trembling as she looked at the other. "Don't do this please, we're friends!" She begged. "I thought we were more than friends." They spoke, glaring at her. "W-We are...don't do this, once you kill someone you can't go back!" Clem begged. "It's already too late for that." They said, shooting their gun.

"Marlon was a traitor and a bastard! How can we trust anything he's said?!" Violet shouted. "IT'S ALL WE HAVE!" Clem flinched as someone aimed a gun at her, her eyes widened in terror. Slowly closing her eyes, it goes black as a gun goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters of this chapter are Clementine, Violet, and Mitch.


End file.
